The Tribulation
by The Secret Brunette
Summary: Edward has turned Bella into a vampire, but it is not what she expected. Depressed and lonely, Bella decides that she has had enough. So she leaves. But can she make it as a newborn on her own?


The hypnotic waves put me in a trance. A beacon of light from a sunset shifts the turquoise waters to a blood red massacre of liquid. The looming shadows cast from the day's brooding sky were lifted, released from their invisible cage. A vague taste of salt tickles my senses, jerking me from my state of tranquility. Above, a bird sings desperately, searching for his mate. His mourning song reminds me of my own perpetual sadness. I take two steps forward. The water seeps into the mesh of my shoes, dragging me down, down, lured us in with a promise of hope and future happiness. But, the hapless situation was hopeless, nobody could even try to fix it. Our corrupt way of living was amorphous, it was like a state of nature. No rules, no conformity. But we wanted rules, we wanted to be taken care of. That is how gumptious coven took control. A marquee of their names plaster our crumbling city, reminding us of our recklessness every day. Now, they watch us like birds in an aviary. There is no privacy, and no hope. A few of us have avoided being brainwashed, and want our country back. I wanted to believe him. I wanted to believe him more then I have wanted anything more in my life. But I knew he was wrong. His angelic disposition hid the demon inside, but I knew. My body aches to be touched by him, my physical reaction to him was affecting my mental reaction. Why are you here? Haven't you made my life miserable enough already? The sheer pain of his presence shatters my heart to pieces. It was all a lie. Every touch , every whisper was a lie. Hate rushes through my veins making my blood sizzle. I smile through my teeth, hoping that the grin plastered on my face has fooled him. I don't want you to know that I finally know who you are. He grazes my arm lightly, leaving a trail of goosebumps in his wake. My hands are tingling, this desired torture makes me feel lightheaded. Before he can do any more damage, I stumble away. The longer I stay the worse it will get. As I claw my way up the marble staircase behind me, he calls out, "The game has just begun, and yet I have already won." I freeze, my feet bound to the stair underneath. He laughs lightly at my awestruck demeanor, brushing his hand across his chiseled chin. I hurriedly straighten up and turn slightly towards him. "Oh, I guess you didn't hear," I paused a smile tugging at the edges of my mouth, " the game is over." I glanced back at my shoulder only to catch an angry and surprised look from him. My strides grew more confident as I walked away. No, he is right, I think. The game has just begun, except I have won. I silently run from room to room in complete darkness. I don't dare to breath, or else I will give myself away. With a sharp turn, I pull my knife out and stab the man approaching. Ha, I thought, this is to easy. They should really give me harder missions. I could hear his footsteps from a mile away. I grab the Keyes and the files, leaving no trace of my scan the room one last time before speaking into my microscopic ear piece. " mission complete. Target killed. No witnesses. Deporting now." I don't wait for a reply, and leave the building. I feel confident with my work on this case, it was easy. I am going to climb the ranks so fast, they aren't going to know what to do with me. 3 years later Three years later and I am still on top. I am the best agent in the system, and everybody knows it. What seperated me fromt he others is how I work. For starters, I work alone. I hate trusting people. Last time I put that much faith into somebody, well, my parents died, my sister got deported to an insane asylum and I got seperated from the only person I ever trusted. This accident was also good for me though. It motivated me to climb the ranks. It also cleared any human emotions from my head. I have no feelings, I don't feel lose, pain, grief...or love. I am a machine, an agent. I can't afford to lose my head on a mission. I step into the Shadows office- the shadows are an elite team of agents that I will one day be apart of. Drops of rain around dance around me to a happy tune, one that blocks out my sorrow. He turned me. I thought that this would be what I wanted. But now, all I can think about is everything I have left behind. I have traded my soul for immortality, to be with him, forever. But what if forever isn't enough? This promise of being with him for all of eternity, the hope had drawn me in. But that line of promise has snapped, and I feel disconnected. My eyes scan over the scene in front of me. Trees embrace the rain like a motherly hug, longing for the fresh scent to wash over them, and make them grow. Cars dot the abandoned street, everyone is inside, except for me. I jump over a puddle with such force that u shake the ground when I land. An unsettling feeling overwhelmed my senses. I glance back over my shoulder, but I am alone. I clench my nails into my palm so hard, it would draw blood, if I had any left. I keep walking, past the houses, past the woods, past everything I have grown to love. I glance back over my shoulder one last time, and I leave. For good. 


End file.
